The Story of Us
by M.DetD.MetP.M
Summary: He was heartless, a bastard, a real class-act jackass.. He was Dallas Winston. My love. Pairings: DallasxSteve, PonyboyxJohnny, SodaxTwo-Bit. Rated M for future chapters. SLASH.
1. Blame it on the Alchohol

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! Im suuuuupr excited to be starting, and even if I get 0 reviews im gonna keep writing because I just love to write! So even if you hate my story, I love you! And I'll try to write better next time! ENJOY! (although I seriously suggest reviewing ;)**

**Pairings: DallyxSteve, maaaaybe A side story of PonyxJohnny (even though I don't like that pairing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters used in this story :/**

**CHAPTER 1- blame it on the alcohol**

**Dally POV**

I was walking home from Buck's one night, well at least trying to, every few steps I'd stumble or trip, i finally gave up and just fell onto the curb and stayed there. I was the most drunk I'd been for a few years. I was trying to drink away all my confusion, all my sorrow, and all of my anger.

It all started early this afternoon. I stumbled into the Curtis' living room after me and Tim went at 'er. I really roughed him up good but he managed to get a few swings on me. I looked around me before I plopped down on the couch noting that the only member of the gang there was Steve. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Steve decided he wanted to surprise the shit outta me. "You look pretty bad, you want me to clean ya up?" he said in a real quiet voice. I just stared at him in shock and barely managed a small nod.

He moved to walk to the bathroom, but I stopped him before he could take a step. I looked at him for about 3 seconds, then I kissed him; kissed him with all the passion I had. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but that was a few seconds to long. I let out a string of curses and stormed out.

I basically ran to the lot, and Dallas Winston is no coward, but I couldn't just stay there after what happened. I couldn't believe I kissed Steve! I don't even know where that came from. Was I gay? Not only no, but fuckin' hell no! So then why did I kiss him? I didn't know.. But I do know my story for when Steve confronts me, and I know for damn sure there will be a confrontation. I was drunk, before my fight with Tim I had a few drinks, come  
>To think of it that's probably why I started the fight but that's beside the point. So my story being that I was drunk and he was being so caring it was irresistible. He'll believe it, or I'll have to make him believe it.<p>

**Steve POV**

I would like to know what the fuck just happened. I Was just sittin' in the Curtis' living room waiting for soda to come home from the DX, today was my day off so I was just gonna hang out with someone else from the gang but no one was there so I was just waitin'. So anyways, I was just mindin' my own business when dally comes stumblin' in looking just about ready to drop, although he would never admit he felt like shit.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes when I realized he was bleedin' all over the damn couch. I thought about what I was gonna do for awhile and then decided just to go for it "you look pretty bad, want me to clean you up?" I asked in a voice so soft I scared myself. Dally looked just as shocked as me, but he gave me a slight nod.

I got up to get a cloth when I felt dally tug on my arm, i turned around to face him and I almost blushed. We were in such close proximity and to be honest I've always had a little bit of a crush on him. And then he kissed me! Dallas fuckin Winston honest to god kissed me!  
>It only lasted a few short seconds, before he started swearing and stormed out.<p>

Now here I am still frozen in the same spot he kissed me, just staring wide-eyed at the door. I finally decided to go find him and ask him what the fuck happened. I walked out of the Curtis' house and right there on the porch was Johnny being pushed against a wall by ponyboy, ponyboy was assaulting johnnys lips, and I was just about to rip pony off Johnny before he raped him or somethin' when Johnny starts moaning ponyboys name, sayin something bout wantin more. You better believe I ran like hell after I heard that.

I was walking past the lot when it hit me that dally might actually (italics -)be in the lot. Sure enough I turned into it, and right there sat Dally.  
>He wasn't paying attention and I was only 2 steps away from him when he finally noticed I was there.<span><strong><strong>

**Dally POV**

I was so lost in my thoughts, that when Steve appeared he surprised the shit outta me for the second time today. I jumped up and was just about to punch him when I realized that It was Steve and not Tim or someone else from his gang. I stopped and just stared at him, challenging him with my eyes to say something.

He seemed to be examining me and before he moved his eyes into a blank stare I couldda swore I saw a look of lust. I didn't think Steve swung that way. But then the confrontation began, Steve started talking in a low, slightly menacing voice "Dallas. Would you like to tell me what the FUCK just happened." his voice raised a bit when he said fuck.  
>"well Stevie-" I said in a cool tone "-I want cha to tell me, I mean you fuckin kissed me back so its not all me. But I will admit I was drunk, that kiss pretty much sobered me up." I said glaring icily at him, to make sure he believed me.<p>

He stared at me for a long minute, I saw a flash of anger in his eyes before he spoke " Dallas Winston. Your bullshittin me. I've seen you when your drunk and that's nothin like how you were. Plus I know you wanted to kiss me, you may not think so right now but oh, you will. Your as queer as the day is long Dallas! Your a Gay, a faggot, whatever you wanna call it! Just. like. Me."

I couldn't believe somebody would talk to me like that. Nobody talks to me like that. I glared at Steve for a few seconds before I made my decision. I punched steve so hard he stumbled and fell into the fence I towered over him and gave him my most menacing look " I ain't no fuckin queer, and I ain't sorry at all for punchin you!" I spit at him.

I stormed away swearing under my breath. All the way till bucks when I realized I could get rid of all this feeling, I instantly calmed. I walked into bucks announcing that I was there, walked up to the bar and got myself 9 beers, sat down on the couch and got to drinkin.

It wasn't until I was lying on the curb, pissed drunk. That I realized I was lieing to Steve.. And myself.

AN: Hey! First chapter! I hope you guys liked it! :) I'll update soon! And btw idk where I'm going with this story, I'm just writing! Well until we meet again..

-Jordaan :)

Reply to:

Reply to Carly

Send


	2. Never to Late

**AN: story time! Read on :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, or any of the characters used in this story. **

**Pairings: DallyxSteve, side story of PonyboyxJohnny(I decided I'd put them in) thats it!... For now :)**

**Chapter 2 Never to Late**

**Steve POV (2 weeks later****)**

I was workin on a real tuff mustangs brakes at the DX when soda comes into work, an hour late.. Sobbing.

I immediately jumped up from under the car to go ask him what's wrong. When I got to him he snaked his arms around my waist and hugged me tight, soaking my shoulder with his tears. I couldn't help but wish it was dally although that sounds super gay of me, and I didn't really know what to do but I awkwardly started to rub his back, murmuring that it would be okay. After a few minutes he finally calmed down enough to explain to me why he was crying.

"Steve.. Please don't hate me.." he began but then started crying again. "shhh soda, it's okay! I could never hate cha, your my bestest bud" I grinned at him. "weell... I'm... G-.. Qu-... I'm a fag!" he yelled before sobbing again. "Soda! Stop cryin for christsakes! You have nothin to worry bout cause I'm actually kinda gay... But you tell anyone and I'll break that beautiful face of yours" I said thinking of Dallas when I said I was gay too, but then I saw Soda's reaction, I laughed at him, and as soon as I started to laugh he jumped on me.

We wrestled around for a bit until I made him holler uncle. We didn't move out of the position we were in though. I was lying on top of him our hips almost touchin with our faces only few inches apart. Soda was slowly leaning towards my mouth And I

Was gonna let him kiss me.

I was real confused bout dally and I still liked 'im, but what's a point in maybe loving someone when they don't feel the same way, I wanted to forget all that he makes me feel and what's a better way to forget about him than to kiss soda? Me and sodas lips were just about to touch when the garage door opened And in came Dallas. I almost couldn't believe Dallas would show up at My work two weeks After the "incident" and with Him not showin his face the whole fuckin time, but then I remembered. Dallas Winston does what he wants, when he wants.

**Dallas POV**

It had been about two weeks since the kiss. I knew that

I liked Steve, and I knew I was a fag, but that didn't mean I had to embrace it. I spent every single day gettin so damn drunk at bucks that I couldn't walk straight.

Today was different. I woke up and instantly decided I was gonna go to the DX and "talk" to Steve. I got dressed in my usual jeans and flannel, except I didn't wear An undershirt and left the flannel unbuttoned, might as well give Steve a show. It was only a ten minute walk to the DX from bucks, so I was still pretty jumpy when I got there.

I stood outside the garage door feeling nervous, before I swore at myself and strutted on in. I expected to see soda and Steve workin on cars, what I didn't expect to see was Steve lyin on top a soda with them bout to kiss.

I swore again when I saw them, but acted oblivious "hey steve, can I talk to you for a minute.. Outside." I waited till he rolled off of soda and was walkin towards me when I turned on my heel and walked outside.

As soon as Steve shut the door, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against a wall. I glared at him before I shoved my lips onto his with a kiss that had so much passion it was gonna make him dizzy. I broke off from the Kiss and said "Steve Randal. You are mine. And dont cha forget it." I kissed him again with a short but fierce kiss, before I turned from him, and strutted away.

**Steve POV**

I watched him walk away, well I actually watched his ass but you get the point. I stood there for awhile before i went back into the garage.

Me and soda kept up our friendly banter with no awkwardness, although neither one of us wanted to bring up what happened before Dallas came. I couldn't stop thinking about what dally said though, no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't believe he actually did like me, I had always wished he did but never thought he actually would. And that kiss! All the raw passion, I didn't think Dallas Winston even had that much emotion.

By the time work ended, I was practically bouncing around I was so excited to see Dally again. Two-bit came to pick us up after work and when he offered soda to sit in the front I saw him blush lightly, and thought that I'd have to ask him about it later. The ride to the curtis' was about 15 minutes but we passed the time by talkin and two-bit cracking jokes at every single thing we said.

We arrived at the curtis' and saw ponyboy and Johnny reading a book, well ponyboy readin the book to Johnny. And then I noticed dally sitting beside them smokin a cig, I blushed furiously which surprised me because I never blush. Dallas Winston is makin me seem like a dumbass broad.

**Dallas POV**

I saw two-bits truck pull up and out hopped soda, Steve and him. I couldnt help but drool at the sight of Steve, he looked sexy with his shirt hangin open covered in grease and sweat. They walked up onto the porch and saw pony and Johnny, and when Steve noticed me he blushed a brilliant shade of red, "fuck is he ever sexy" I mumbled under my breath.

I walked inside and heard Soda, two-bit, and Steve follow. "hey soda I'm gonna use your shower" Steve announced. I went to sit on the couch while I listened to the shower start, I pretended to go to the kitchen when I actually snuck up the stairs and into the bathroom, lockin the door behind me. I started to undress, already feeling myself get hard.

**AN: thats the end of chapter 2! There will be some lemony goodness in the next chapter :) I should be posting soon! and I think the characters are a little OOC so I'm sorry if that bothers you.. **

**-Jordaan :)**


	3. Don't Stop till You get Enough

**AN: hey guys! This chapter is just a short lemon so beware ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any characters used in this story.**

**Pairings: StevexDally, side story of PonyxJohnny.. Thats it! For now.. :) **

**Chapter 3 Don't Stop Till you get Enough**

**Dallas POV**

I took a deep breath before stepping into the shower with steve. He was facing away from me, so I grabbed his waist and started kissing his neck and shoulders. I felt him stiffen then turn around. He looked very shocked to see me, but I saw his eyes immediately graze over my body, and I think he liked what he saw cause I saw him start to harden.

He looked into my eyes before pushing me against the shower wall and kissing me lustfully. I broke the kiss to breath but started kissing down his neck onto his nipple. I sucked on one while pinching and twisting the other. I heard him moan under me. I made sure his nipples were hard and and all red before I continued, I kissed down his stomach to his bellybutton where I stuck my tongue in and started swirling it around earning a moan from him. I kissed down all the way to my prize, he wasn't small to say the least. I licked down the shaft, he moaned and knotted his hands in my hair. But I stopped and moved up to kiss his mouth I stuck my tongue in his mouth while we fought for dominance but I eventually won. I broke the kiss and made a trail of kisses up to his ear where I nibbled and whispered "keep the moans down, we can't have anyone hearing us" I nibbled on his ear again before moving once more down his body to claim my prize.

**Steve POV **

I Had Dallas fuckin Winston sucking on my rod. To say the least it was hot. He had joined me in the shower, and even though we really just got together today. I wanted the sex, bad.

Dally had just nibbled on my ear whispering to be quiet before he moved down to my dick. He licked up and down the shaft before swirling his tongue around the tip and licking across the slit tasting my precum. He made a little trail of kisses and licks down the shaft before suddenly moving up and putting me in his mouth, I moaned despite his warning before. His hot mouth felt so good around my dick and he kept doing this amazing thing with his tongue, I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and started thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth every time he flicked his tongue.

I could feel myself about to cum and I moaned before I spilled my load into dallys mouth in which he greedily swallowed and moved up and kissed me one more time before moving out of the shower saying that people would wonder where he went. Despite the fact that he still had his throbbing member, and I knew how much pain he was in. I heard the door quietly click and hurriedly finished my shower.

**AN: well that was it, good, bad? I personally think it was quite bad... But I'm not a a gay guy, and I've never had sex sooo.. Yea And I apologize but I think this story is heading into super slash territory... So if you don't like it im sorry! And I'm posting the next chapter too, cause this is just short and doesn't really do anything for the story.**

**-jordaan (aka mattdillon333)**


	4. Funny the Way it Is

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters used in the story.**_

_**Pairings: DallyxSteve, side story of PonyboyxJohnny that's it! For now... :)**_

_**Chapter 4 Funny the Way It is**_

**Sodas POV**

Me and Two-bit were just sitting on the couch with a generous amount of space between us, he was so absorbed in Mickey that he probably didn't notice Dallas try to get into the bathroom unseen.

People usually just think I'm real stupid and all I'm for is listening to other people, but I'm actually a really observant person. I've seen how Steve acts around Dallas, and how Dallas would fuck Any broad he met without a second thought and not caring how they felt but when he looked at Steve you could tell he'd never wanna hurt him, I knew ponyboy loved Johnny and Johnny loved him back way before they had the guts to tell each other, and I knew that Darry loved someone who he really shouldn't (but i don't think he's actually realized he loves the guy yet) But as odd as it was, I knew nothing important or anything special about Two-bit. Maybe that's why I loved him.

He was so intriguing to me. I knew he liked beer, food, sex, and Mickey Mouse, that was it! I wish I knew how he felt, although I'm sure that he feels nothin but the fact that we're buddies towards me. I love him so much, but he loves big chested, blonde broads. He would never like someone like me, let alone turn out to be gay.

**Two-bit POV**

Mickey was dancing around Pluto taunting him, and normally that would be hilarious and one of the most interesting things to me, but I just couldn't get into it. I had too much on my mind.

I personally thought something was going on between Dallas and Steve, but it's probably just the constant beer I drink that makin me imagine things, and when I picked up Soda and Steve at the DX I noticed Soda Blushing. I can honestly say that Soda blushing is the thing I'm thinkin bout the most, I mean why? Was it something I did, or maybe.. Just maybe he likes me that little voice in the back of my head whispered to me, but that couldn't be true Soda is as straight as a board. That thought brought down my great mood a bit, but I couldn't tell why, it's not like I was gay, I had fucked a different broad every night and I liked it. All this thinkin was givin me a headache, so I jumped up, told soda I was goin for a walk and left.

**Dally POV**

I snuck out of the bathroom unseen, I think. I quietly walked down the stairs into the kitchen grabbed a beer then came out said goodbye to Soda who was just sittin on the couch, and walked out.

When I stepped out onto the porch I lit my smoke, then looked around takin a long drag. I almost swallowed my cig with what I saw. On the little red bench set out on the porch I saw johnny on top of ponyboy with both their shirts off. "Horny teenagers" I mumbled under my breath before downing my beer and throwing the can at them. They turn to face me and both blush a deep red "sorry Dal, we kinda weren't payin attention" he said turning even more red. "ya whatever kid, just don't do that in public ya dig?" I walked off before either one of them could respond.

**Two-bit POV**

The only thing on my mind after I left was soda although every time I started to think of him, I would try to distract myself with thoughts of naked blondes which would work for about .5 seconds before my thoughts wandered back to him.

I was walkin on the sidewalk pretty absentmindedly though, not really aware of what was goin on, so when I bumped into something or rather someone i was a little spooked not to mention pissed because they should've been payin attention, at the time I didn't care how much of a hypocrite I was bein. So when I looked up to see who the fuck it was, I was speechless.

My jaw went slack, my face paled, and I was staring wide eyed remembering all the terrible things that he did.. It was Kaine.

_**AN: Okay! So in case you didn't know Kaine is an OC, and he's not really mentioned much other than here and the next chapter. See I personally hate OC's but he's part of the storyline, so just bear with me! Thanks :) **_

_**-Jordaan (aka Mattdillon333)**_


	5. Jar of Hearts

**AN: hey! :) soo I'm going back to school, or maybe by the time I post this I'll be back in school... But school means less posts.. And I can't just go on my computer whenever, I have to do it in secret cause I think my friends and family would be a little disgusted at what I write, so I probably won't update a lot :'( sooo one last thing:**** I'VE GOTTON OVER 400 HITS AND OVER 150 VIEWS SINCE I POSTED THIS AND AFILAW AND I DON'T THINK THATS ALOT BUT IT STILL MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY, AND THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPIER IS REVIEWS! WHICH I HAVEN'T GOTTON ALOT OF BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE! ****so anyways, I know a lot of people don't read these (including me! Most of the time) so I'll just continue onto the chapter and stop gabbing your ear off :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters that you recognize! :)**

**Chapter 5 Jar of Hearts**

**Two-bit POV**

"Hey baby, fancy running into you isn't it?" he hissed with a disgusting smirk on his face. I got up off the ground, and dusted myself off all the while never taking my eyes off him. I was terrified, but greasers never show fear so instead I just showed him hate, which worked just as good as anythin else.

Ya see, Kaine is a Soc. About a year ago, I was in really bad place because I was coming to terms with the fact that I was gay and that was a tough time, and I was wanderin round town

just thinkin bout life when a fancy mustang pulled up, and at the time I didn't know that a Soc that hopped out of that mustang would change my life.

_***Flashback***_

I could hear the mustang slowly pulling to stop, and with that I stopped walking, reached to my back pocket and felt the cool lines of my switchblade. I turn to face the mustang holding my switch in front of me with a hard glare plastered on my face, the three Socs hop out "your on the wrong side of town" I spit out at them. They stared me down and I stared right back.

There was a tall blonde guy with a plain black shirt and a madras jacket, then there was a short redhead guy wearing just jeans and a blue shirt with writing, and then an average sized brunette guy just a little taller than me I figure. He was by far the best looking out of all of them; he had his hair kind of spiky but not greasy, and his face was perfectly formed with soft red lips, I could see all his muscles through his tight black longsleeve shirt, and then his eyes. They were stunning pools of blue but with a slight shimmer of emerald to them. He was hot.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt a hard pressure on my left shoulder. I looked up an glared at the Ginger who had nudged me "what the fuck do you want asshole" I half yelled at him. "you were checking out Kaine-" he said gesturing to the brunette "-your a fucking faggot greaser, never thought there was anything worse than bein a greaser but fuck! Your gay! So apparently there is." I was kinda shocked that he could realize that I was gay so quickly but the shock passed a second after and I got

Mad.

"You fuckin kidding me! You think I'm gay look at yourself!" with that I threw the first punch. Hit him square in the jaw and heard a distinct crunching. The blow stunned him but he jumped up and kicked me in the shin knocking me off balance, I fell backwards and hit my head on the pavement. "you wanna play grease?" he growled at me then spit on my face.

"Fuck off Jared" I hear to my left, I look over and see the brunette tellin off his friend, _the fuck?_ Was all I thought, and I guess he could tell cause I probably had a very pronounced look of shock on my face but he continued by saying "just back off alright? He's probably just tired" although I could tell by his knowing look when I said this that he knew I wasn't just tired.

He then continued the confusing

onslaught by telling them to leave and that he was going to stay with me. We watched silently as his friends got into the car and drove away, leaving us alone. He offered his hand to help me up, which I gratefully accepted.

I looked to face him, starting to say something, not sure what, maybe thank you but he startled me with a compliment. "your beautiful, what's your name?" I gave him a blank look while slightly blushing and told him my name. He kissed me softly, and apologized for his friends.

_***end of flashback***_

While staring at him, I remembered that horrible day when I met him, and he ruined my life.

Me and him started dating, well sorta. He was kind and loving and gave me gifts and treated me great. No one knew about us, but I was okay with that. I loved him. About 3 months into the relationship he changed.

He started being rude, and threatened to break up with me too many times to count, then one day I made him really mad, I don't even remember what I did. He punched me, almost hard enough to knock me out. Boy do I wish he had knocked me out, because I was conscious for all that happened next. He pushed me to the ground and started ripping of my clothes. Sure we had sex before, lots of times, but I'd been saying no since he started to change.

He raped me. He called me so many horrible things, and said that he never loved me. He threatened to kill all my friends and family, just to leave me alone. After he was done using me, he beat me to a bloody pulp and left me there.

I stayed away from the gang, until on the outside, I was healed. It was until a month ago that I started to feel better. I stopped crying myself to sleep, and started having sex again. But I swore up and down that I wasn't gay. That I loved chicks, and I convinced myself of it, up until the past few days ago when I started having feelings for Soda.

I had apparently zoned out for quite some time, and when I snapped out of it and looked at Kaine he had a dangerous look on his face. "I can't believe a little shit like you is still here, especially after what I did to you. Hoping I'd come back to you? Like the pathetic bitch you are." My facade of calm almost broke. "Like hell I'd hope for that, you fucking asshole."

Maybe what I did after that just made him think I was even more of bitch, but I pushed him on the ground, ran over top of him and back to the Curtis'. Tears flying out of my eyes.

**Dallas POV**

As I walked away from the Curtis' I couldn't help thinking about Steve. I was pretty lost in thought, but was snapped out of it when I heard some people talking around the corner. Hoping it was a fight I could join into, I waited silently listening, and was surprised to hear Two-bits voice.

"like hell I'd hope for that, you fucking asshole" I heard him yell, then a loud thud and the sound of the wind bein knocked out of someone. I saw Two-bit run past me, I don't think he noticed me, but I was concerned cause I couldda sworn I saw tears comin out of his eyes.

I rounded the corner, and saw a Soc lying on the ground. I kicked him in the ribcage seeing if he was conscious. Maybe I kicked him a little too hard cause he made a sound of agony, but I shrugged it off and pulled him to his feet by the front of his expensive shirt. Probably stretching it. _Good_, I thought. I let go of his shirt and watched him fall to the ground, losing interest, I decided it was too early to be dealing with this. I mean it's fucking 4pm! With that I left the Soc on the ground, turned around and walked to Bucks.

**AN: sooo sorry for the reallyyy long wait, and for this chapter being so short, it won't happen again! But I have new motivation to write, and this story is gonna follow the book more than I planned. Also Kaine is gonna show up a few times more. Even though I promised he wouldn't!**

**So sorry once again! REVIEW! **

**-Jordaan **


	6. Important AN

**AN: Hey guys, look I've been trying my hardest to continue writing my 2 stories... But it's not working out, I've just lost interest or something.. I've been looking for inspiration, I've watched the outsiders, read the book, and read alot of Fics on here but really I just can't seem to find that spark.. So I'm just wondering if it would bother anyone if I delete the stories I wrote? If not I will probably be deleting them somewhere in the next few days. Im sorry I'm just giving up, and sorry to anyone who was looking forward to an actual update.**

**-Jordaan :/**


End file.
